johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Ol' Johnny Test
Good Ol' Johnny Test '''is the first part of 66th episode and the 131th episode over all. Summary When the principal announces that the kids have to make a school play about recycling, Sissy once again says she has an idea. Knowing it'll be boring, Johnny tries to write a school play, but has trouble bringing it to life, especially since the play has to be ready and memorized in four hours. Plot ﻿On cold Winter's day while everyone is skiing, Johnny and Dukey come racing in on a sled, knock down everyone and crash into a brick wall. When Dukey notices and asks Johnny why he's bummed out, the flame-headed boy reveals the kids must participate in a play written by Sissy. Dukey states the last play wasn't that bad, but a flashback shows Sissy (In the lead role) boring the audience and forcing Bumper to eat broccoli while he and Johnny are in a horse costume. Just then, Sissy dresses Johnny as a recyclable shopping bag and he lashes out at her and tells her he could write a better play, which she accepts. Although he has no idea what he challenged to do, Johnny says that he can write a play and make costumes within 4 hours. He also points out that the recent school play, that Sissy wrote, caused the parents boredom and eventually fall asleep. So with Dukey's help, Johnny typed a script that he said included explosion and action. As he was typing this, Susan and Mary comes in and asks him if he had and idea for them to get a Nobel Peace Prize. He explains what he's going to do to Susan and Mary but assume that he was answering their question. Johnny comes in with costumes and scripts while the children are dancing to the piano a blonde boy is playing Schroeder. Johnny finally tells them to stop dancing and put on the costumes. Bumper and the others agreed that Johnny's idea was crazy. Plus, a girl, who points out she's new, calls Johnny a "blockhead" new girl from the play. Johnny thought he could make things better by showing them the monster for the play, which is Dukey, but only made it worse now that they had 3''' hours left. Meanwhile, the girls make a gooey monster that when it touches garbage, it eats it as it finally dissolves it. Unfortunately, it only grows bigger when it eats garbage. Later, the gooey monster makes it way to Porkbelly Junior High. Susan reminds Johnny and Dukey that it only eats garbage but Johnny says that the costumes really were garbage.Then they go inside and suck all the garbage out of the garbage monster while they followed the words on the boards the girls were showing, resulting in a great play that ended with explosion! Afterwards the children join hands and sing the first part of "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing", but Johnny asks why they were doing so and they let go of each others . Finally, after everyone went home, Dukey lies on a so-happen-to-be-there dog house Snoopy and Johnny smiles in relief. Gallery School Play.PNG|Porkbelly Elementary School Play School Play2.PNG School Play4.PNG|Bumper inside the Garbage Monster School Play5.PNG|The kids dancing Goofs Quotes Trivia *There are many references to [http://christmas-specials.wikia.com/wiki/A_Charlie_Brown_Christmas%7C A Charlie Brown Christmas] in this episode. **Johnny is portrayed as Charlie Brown, and Sissy as Lucy, while Dukey plays two parts–Snoopy and Linus. **A new girl resembling Lucy has a brief speaking role, even calling Johnny a "blockhead". **The boy playing the piano strongly resembles Schroeder. *In this picture (to the right), the banner says Porkbelly Elementary School Play. But Johnny, Sissy and Bumper go to Porkbelly Jr. High. *This is the last episode so far to air in 2010. *This marks the debut of Bumper's parents. His father would later play a major role in Past and Present Johnny. *'''Goofs: '''The new girl's hair changes colors during the play. *Judging by the dialogue between multiple characters, it would seem being in the school play is required to pass the school year. *An environmental theme for a Christmas play is preposterous and very un-Christmas like. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that Parody other media Category:Season 4 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Title Card Needed Category:Parodies Category:Vhs Category:DVD